It's not the same without both of you
by sixbynine
Summary: Prequel to 'generations' also a stand alone full exp inside. threesome sasunarugaa. Naruto decides its high time Sasuke stopped skulking about in his room and gives him a little reminder of how he once rescued Naruto the same way.


* * *

so i had request from TUK224 to write a threesome it was decided that narugaarasasuke would be kinda swellXD so here it is. this is set in the same AU universe as my WIP generations and i totally suggest reading that XD esp if you like narugaasasu smex XD  
it prettys much the story of how they got together, so it reads a prequel as well as standalone you dont HAVE to read one to understand the other however it is recommended XD

all you really need to know is the 'school' is sort of like a cross between boot camp and a special needs school. its pretty much a place where rich-ish kids with problems go to get sorted out XD

* * *

Sasuke sat staring out of his window dirty black hair splayed across his pillow in tangle knots. His skin was pale and yellow coloured and his eyes dull and uninterested, he closed them, the faint light from behind the curtains annoying him.

He had been in here two weeks, in those two weeks he hadn't eaten slept or washed, he refused to leave his room and had positioned a chair in front of it blocking access. Sasuke wasn't stupid, he knew if they wanted access to his room they would get it, they were humouring him, waiting for him to make his own decision to come out and join the world again. He wasn't sure if he should be thankful they understood or pissed they were humouring him rather than just making him.

He stood, his weak body making small slow movements over to the bathroom, he peered at his face wondering when his life had come to this, he smiled wryly, it was a weak pathetic attempt at an emotion he no longer believed in. He remembered exactly why he was here, which was precisely the problem. He had arrived over six months ago beaten and broken unable to remember why; shy and awkward, terrified of the slightest touch it had taken him two months to even talk to his roommate. But then when you had Gaara as a roommate it wasn't that surprising.

The school's counsellor spent more time with him than the teachers did, and eventually broke through the barrier he had placed around the events of his life before here. Which really was the crux of the problem, some things, Sasuke had surmised before lashing out at the poor woman and barricading himself in his room, were better left forgotten.

He stared into the mirror unable to see himself anymore, seeing only the cruel face of his older brother and his father, the pathetic excuse of a mother who was to weak and afraid to stand up for her son. He saw them amusing themselves with his body, finding places no one would think to look for bruises. Tears slid down his face silently carving tracks on his cheeks. He brought his hand up angrily forming a fist and striking out at the mirror, it cracked slightly the image disappearing leaving Sasuke with the reflection of his own tired face and a body to weak to even break a mirror. He staggered back to his bed collapsing onto it and burying his face into the pillow before sliding into an exhausted sleep.

He was rudely awakened some hours later when his curtains were snapped back into place and he found himself being picked up and dumped, fully clothed, into a warm tub of water,

"Look ok" a voice was saying "get the hell over it, yanno what I'm saying? I'm sick and tired of sitting in my lessons alone cause you're so hung up on your problems. Not to mention Gaara's getting pretty pissed at having to crash in my room. Dude soap" and a bar of soap was flung at him "you stink"

Sasuke looked up into blue eyes, they were smiling at him "come on man clothes off for a bath remember" Sasuke dropped the soap into the water and struggled with his top, the voice sighed and leant over to help him wiggle out of that and his boxers

"I hope you don't mind but I'm taking these to be burnt" he joked as he dropped them gingerly in pile as far away from him as possible

"Naruto" Sasuke said suddenly his voice hoarse from lack of use

"Yeah?"

Sasuke shook his head "why are you here?" he asked genuinely confused

Naruto stopped shampooing and looked at Sasuke, he sighed and resumed the washing "when I arrived here I was a wreck, I don't really remember why, only snippets but when I did start to remember I had you and Gaara at my back reminding me I'm not that person anymore. Unfortunately for you we were in a lesson when you got your bad news and before we knew it you were barricaded in here with a couple guys outside not letting students near. They felt you had to get over it in your own time" Naruto snorted "Bollocks, you need a kick up the arse"

Sasuke smiled he remembered now how Naruto had managed to push himself into Sasuke's life despite all objections. "Is this my kick?" he asked

"No this is me cleaning you up so I can get close enough to kick you" Naruto joked "I mean really, what the hell? Ok feel free to sit in here and sulk but at least do it tidily"

Sasuke grinned remembering why he had let Naruto barge his way in to his life eventually

"Okay, all clean out you get" Naruto held up a towel and let Sasuke step into it "dry yourself man, I don't care how pathetic you look I'm not rubbing you with a fluffy towel." Naruto turned and walked out the bathroom and threw some clean clothes in behind him "come out when you're dressed"

Sasuke followed his orders and came out to find Naruto stripping down the bed and replacing all the sheets with fresh ones, the room had been given a rudimentary tidy and the curtains pinned back. Naruto threw and apple at him "eat, your body needs to get used to food again" Sasuke looked at the apple sulkily

"You know you're undoing all my hard work over the last two weeks"

Naruto scoffed "get over it, laying around being miserabe isn't hard work it's just lazy and pathetic. Whatever you remembered I doubt its any worse than my life and you don't see me lounging around being depressed"

"Hn" Sasuke grunted and sat down on the bed opposite munching on the apple

Both boys looked up in surprise as the door burst open and Anko walked in,

"What the hell are you doing Naruto? I said leave him alone" she yelled at the blonde who stared at her nonchalantly

"Yeah but I though it's be more productive if I got him eating and clean and again, yanno road to recovery?" he glared at her

Anko looked at Sasuke who stared back while eating the last of the apple, his face was still thin and his skin still a funny shade of yellow but his eyes were defiantly looking healthier "what did you do to him?" she asked turning to Naruto

"I told him to get over it, he's not the only one with problems"

"And that worked?"

Naruto looked pointedly at Sasuke, who waved to emphasise the point

"This is the problem with you counsellors, you think you know everything about us, but what you really forget is you don't know us at all. You never take the time to find out about any of us you just think its all textbook cures and then we live happily ever after." Naruto was getting angry "how are you going to fix him?" he asked standing up "how are you ever going to make whatever happened ok? You can't, all you can do is help him get on with his life. When are you going to realise we're not broken we don't need fixing we just need some help learning to get on again." Naruto pushed passed a silent Anko and stalked into his own room slamming the door

Anko stood there for a moment before turning to Sasuke,

"You're really alright?" she asked

"No, I'll never be alright" he said calmly "but I'm better and that's about as good as it gets"

Anko sighed "in all my years here, I've never met anyone quite as confusing as you three" she said and walked out closing the door behind her

Sasuke looked at the closed door and the empty room for a few seconds before moving. After all these days desperately seeking the silence of loneliness he craved the warmth of his two best friends.

Their road had been a long and bumpy one with Gaara and Sasuke arriving here at the start of term and immediately isolating themselves from everyone, only talking to each other when their proximity in sharing a room demanded it. They had been happy by themselves and had never felt the need to share or attempt to gain closeness. That had changed drastically when Gaara's family had shown up and attempted to forcibly remove him from the school, claiming they felt he would be better off at home. At first Sasuke had felt the red haired boy to be lucky to have a family that cared so much about him. However after the subsequent fight where Gaara had had to be sedated in order to stop him killing his father and the conversation he had had to endure with the doped up Gaara, Sasuke knew better than to believe Gaara's family was anywhere near perfect.

flishback

"So I'm all small and stuff yeah" Gaara was laying on his bed looking at the ceiling with wide eyes "and that asshole thinks jus' cause I'm not big and stuff he can try and take me out." Gaara looked over at Sasuke who was staring at his roommate in amazement "you get me man?" he asked in all seriousness

Sasuke nodded unsure of how to deal with this situation

"Good, not many people get me, I'm a little bit misunderstood, I think it's cause I'm so…so…" Gaara struggled to find any words and eventually gave up, sinking into silence Sasuke waited patiently for him to start again, he had been like this for a couple hours now.

"They tried to kill me you know" Gaara looked over at Sasuke, he was whispering very loudly and looked like he might burst into giggles at any minute, Sasuke raised an eyebrow

"Really?" he asked his tone neutral

"Yeah, I was six my uncle, he was the only one who ever took any notice of me I guess that's why it sucked so much. Anyway he like had this long story about my mother or some shit and then he tried to get me with a knife. That's not very nice is it Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook his head "not really no" he was beginning to wonder why he had thought Gaara's family were so nice, in a somewhat disjointed timeline he had learnt about his father's constant abuse, his siblings total rejection of him and subsequent fear after the incident with his uncle. The entirety of the small town they lived in turning against him and trying to run him out and then the social worker dumping him in the first place she had found so she could be shot of the boy.

Luckily it had been here, Sasuke dreaded to think what Gaara would have done if it had been any other place that most likely would have just treated him the same way everyone else had.

"You know I just wanted to get away from them by coming here and they found me, they always find me, it's like my whole life I've been running, sooner or later I'm going to give up and let me catch me." Gaara had closed his eyes and Sasuke looked at him worried, in the few hours he had spent with the drugged up red head he had only had to put up with the somewhat detached rambling about his crappy childhood. But he wasn't prepared for the total dejection and loss of emotion in that statement. Gaara suddenly smiled

"You like me though don't you Sasuke, I mean I know you don't really like me but you don't hate me do you?" Sasuke smiled

"No Gaara I don't hate you, and I do like you"

"I think we should be friends" Gaara stated "I mean I'm not very good at being friends but I can try"

"I'd like that" Sasuke said

Gaara giggled, it was an unnatural sound for the boy to make and Sasuke stared at him, Gaara did it again and rolled his head of the bed so he was hanging half upside down

"This is pretty awesome" he said and passed out

The next morning Sasuke had awoken to find Gaara sitting on his bed staring across the room at him,

"Was that a dream," he asked as soon as he noticed Sasukes eyes were open

Sasuke shook his head "'fraid not"

Gaara groaned and thumped back on his bed

"You remember everything you said then?" Sasuke enquired

"Yes" came the muffled reply

"Good saves me having to explain this new found friendship" Sasuke got out of bed and stretched, Gaara sat up,

"Wait, you still want to be my friend?" he said "even after all the thing you know about me? About how my mothers death was my fault, how I killed my uncle"

Sasuke shrugged "No ones perfect" he said "besides your mothers death wasn't your fault, and your uncle had it coming from what I heard"

Gaara looked at Sasuke for a long time before smiling hesitantly "thank you" he said quietly and Sasuke smiled back.

End

"Dude" Naruto was standing in front of Sasuke waving his arms around "you're like totally spaced out"

Sasuke smiled "I was remembering when Gaara's parents came to pick him up, you weren't here then, he had to be sedated and I had this long conversation with doped up Gaara, then we ended up friends"

"Wow I woulda paid money to see doped up Gaara" Naruto said grinning

"Less amusing than you might think" Gaara spoke up from the bedroom beyond the doorway they were standing in, his tone suggested it was better for Naruto's health to think that.

Naruto walked in and pulled Sasuke in afterwards, he rummaged around under the bed and pulled a bottle

"Look what I got last time I was in town" he grinned and waved the bottle the label read 'Whiskey' "figured we should celebrate Sasuke's new found lease of life"

Gaara looked at the alcohol intrigued "I've never been drunk" he said

"Aww light weight" Naruto replied smirking

"No." said Gaara "I didn't say I'd never drunk, I said I'd never been drunk" he went back to reading the magazine

Sasuke grabbed the bottle and twisted the cap of downing a mouthful and coughing slightly " how drunk are be planning on getting? I have a class tomorrow," he said smiling

Naruto took a mouthful "enough that we don't care" he said, "for once, just to not care" and he lay back on the floor smiling

"Are you drunk already" Gaara asked from the bed

"No" said Naruto "I _am_ light weight" and he giggled

Sasuke looked at the bottle with only four mouthfuls gone evidence that Naruto had been drinking earlier and truly was a lightweight, he smiled took another mouthful, recapped the bottle and threw it to Gaara who dutifully drank.

Three hours later Gaara's head was upside down and hanging off the bed, Naruto was sitting next to him and Sasuke was sprawled across Naruto's lap, the half-empty bottle lay forgotten.

"You know Gaara when you smile you're pretty cute" Sasuke smiled looking up at the red head

Gaara smiled down at him

"Thought you said you didn't get drunk" Naruto said grinning

"Maybe I've just never drunk enough" he slurred slightly and turned his head into Naruto's "you smell funny" he said

"Oh thanks" came the reply Naruto turned his head to glare at Gaara in the eye "it's not like you smell so normal yourself"

"You two look like your kissing" Sasuke said giggling

"Stupid were on the wrong level for kissing, Gaara would need to move down"

Sasuke grabbed Gaara's arm and yanked him down, the startled red had landed on Sasuke chest and came face to face with him

"Like this?" Sasuke breathed and reached up slowly meshing his lips gently with Gaara's his tongue pushing for entrance, surprised when it was granted. He slid a hand into Gaara's loose top skinny fingers caressing pale skin. He stopped afraid when Gaara froze, his eyes looking worriedly into the pale green of the boys above him they were squeezed shut and he let out a low moan, Sasuke looked over his shoulder to find Naruto had sunk his teeth into Gaara's neck, apparently he liked that. Naruto let go,

"Didn't wanna get left out" he said bending down and stealing a kiss from Sasuke

Gaara sat up and looked at the two boys below him,

"Are we really doing this?" he said seemingly no longer drunk and Sasuke wondered if it had been an act, but then he supposed he felt less drunk as well, maybe making out with your best male friend did that to you.

Naruto looked at the two boys and smiled "you are my very best friends there is no one I trust more"

"But is this right?" Sasuke asked

"No" Naruto laughed "we're three guys, there is so much wrong with this its not even funny, but I've never felt so at home ever"

"Same here" Gaara added

Sasuke nodded "although maybe better to wait till were defiantly not drunk"

The other two nodded and Gaara lay down on Sasuke's shoulder as Naruto slid onto the floor in a more comfortable position.

Early morning sun woke the three boys up almost simultaneously, during the night they had shifted and Naruto was now sandwiched comfortably between the two other boys who had turned to face each other in their sleep. Naruto yawned slightly his head still fuzzy and smiled as he saw Sasuke and Gaara open their eyes and look at him and each other,

"So" said Sasuke "that uh wasn't a dream was it?"

Gaara shook his head

"So I really did get drunk and pull you into my lap and proceed to make out with you?"

"Bluntly put, yes" Gaara replied "is there a problem? From what I remember we all quite enjoyed ourselves"

"Well _I_ don't have a problem," said Sasuke defensivly "I may have been drunk but I never do things I don't want to do"

Gaara eyed him the corner of his mouth turned up slightly "I certainly didn't mind your tongue in my mouth"

Sasuke blushed at the crudeness and they both turned to look at Naruto who was still snuggled in between them his eyes closed the picture of contentment. As if sensing their look he opened one eye and grinned cheekily "maybe we should try it again to just make sure I like it" he said and smirked as Sasuke obliged by lowering his head and pressing his lips against the blonde's. His tongue dancing with the others while finger explored the tanned skin beneath his shirt. He broke apart breathing heavily and leant his head on Naruto "good enough?" he asked smiling

Naruto responded by pushing his hips up against Sasuke's gently the bulge in his trousers pressing against Sasuke making them groan

"I think it's settled then," said Gaara "Naruto is just as comfortable as we are" he made to stand up but two sets of hands prevented him from moving

"Where do you think you're going?" growled Naruto as Sasuke's hands pulled Gaara back down

"We have a class" Gaara said simply and made to move again

Sasuke pointed at the clock "It's four AM in the morning" Naruto smiled and pulled Gaara towards him his lips brushing softly against the red heads as Sasuke's hands pulled at the shirt he had worn to bed. Gaara groaned and moved his arms so the shirt could be slipped off, Naruto smirked at Gaara's quick response and his eyes slid shut as he felt Sasuke's cool hands slip inside his T-shirt and pinch his nipples as sharp teeth sunk into the soft skin of his neck. He let out a raspy breath as his head fell backwards onto Sasuke's shoulder allowing the Uchiha to shift forwards slightly and kiss Gaara.

Naruto pressed his lips into Sasuke's neck his breath coming in short gasps as Gaara's thin fingers explored his chest and trailed down to his boxers hesitantly plucking at the hem. Sasuke hand trailed down Naruto's chest to join Gaara's, pushing Naruto's boxers down his slim hips revealing his arousal.

Naruto's hand tugged at Gaara's shorts,

"Returning the favour" he grinned and piled them next where they were laying

"So it seems I have my two best friends naked in front of me" said Sasuke, his eyes amused "what to do, what to do?"

Gaara growled and pulled Sasuke towards him crushing their lips together, Naruto gasped as Sasuke stomach brushed against his tip, he smirked and quickly removed Sasuke boxers his hands wandering around the slim hips to tickle the inside of his thighs. He groaned and his fingers stopped as he felt Gaara mimicking his movements on his skin, he looked down as he felt something wet trail up the side of his inner leg. Gaara was gently licking upwards his green eyes focused on Naruto's staring back at him, his bit deliberately into the soft sensitive skin just below his pelvis before swiping his tongue down Naruto's length. Naruto let out a moan and thrust his hips upwards towards Gaara his short fingernails scraping on Sasuke's skin. He sighed in pleasure as Gaara took him into his mouth his eyes still fixed on the blonde above him. They snapped shut and his mouth froze before he let out a muffled moan, Naruto eyes slid shut and he shuddered as Gaara's moan vibrated around him, he looked down to find Sasuke's hand wrapped around Gaara stroking him gently as he watched Naruto's reaction,

"I like this, how I can touch him and see your reaction I like how it all fits together" he murmured continuing to stroke Gaara, his fingers clenching slightly as Naruto's hand found confidence and wrapped itself around Sasuke and began to stroke, synchronising with Gaara's actions. Naruto shuddered as Gaara increased his movements, his hand speeding up in turn causing Sasuke to speed up. Naruto cried out releasing into Gaara's mouth with no warning his hand slowing slightly as Gaara followed shortly after Sasuke's release. The three lay panting slightly collapsed on each other.

"We need to get drunk and make decisions like this more often," said Naruto laughing as he wrapped an arm around Sasuke

"Why do we need to be drunk?" Said Gaara "as long as we are all happy I see no problem continuing this outside of drunken stupor's"

Sasuke sat up slightly "you mean like a relationship?" he asked his brow wrinkling "would that even work?"

Naruto looked up at them "I know I love both of you the same way, and at first I figured it was 'friend' love cause how can I love two guys the same way? But last night and this morning…"he hesitated "I think it's more than that"

Gaara nodded "I have known for a while how I felt about you but social etiquette required me to keep quiet about it, until you decided to kiss me I was under the impression my feelings would never be returned by one of you let alone both. It is irrelevant of course if one of you had returned my feelings because without both it is not the same and not what I want" he stated matter of factly

Sasuke smiled "you always have such a simple way of putting something so complicated" he said "so its settled then as of now, we are in fact boyfriends" he lay back on Naruto's shoulder "I like that"

Naruto and Gaara smiled "me to" came the sleepy replies as the three of them drifted off into sleep

* * *

olay so um yeah it was meant to be naruto seme buut..i got sidetracked with plot and wanted it to make sense, i dont think they would have sex on their first time. and i dont want to extend this story so much it become a project rather than a one shot XD  
once generations is finished i may consider gong back and adding to this however dont hold your breath XD

lol i find it amusing how my one shot to relive boredom is longer than the chapters of teh fic it was spawned from XD

NA i wrote this in two sittings both whilst very tired, having read over it again i now realise how badly the two different sittings mesh with teh beginning being all angsty and the end being very happy and humourous...its like pure crack really...also very badly written, i apologise profusely i'm usually mucyh more careful when writing.. honestly if i were you i'd flame it...i mean who goes from 'omg don't touch me im scarred' to 'yes lets have sex and date' in teh space of one night? im so disspointed with me XD

anyway reviews are huggled


End file.
